The present invention relates to a seat arrangement and more particularly to a seat arrangement for use within a motor vehicle.
It is clearly desirable within a motor vehicle to provide adequate seating for occupants of that vehicle. A further factor is that the number of occupants within a vehicle may vary considerably between journeys and so a balance must be struck between provision of sufficient seating for occupants whilst avoiding any detrimental factors involved with providing excess seating rarely used. Thus, with regard to so called utility vehicles it is common to provide occasional or third row seating. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that consideration must be made with regard to access to seating as again provision of separate doors can significantly add to vehicle manufacturing cost, etc.
It will be appreciated that typically with a two door vehicle the front seats are arranged such that a seat back tilts forward in order to allow access to rear seating within the vehicle. Clearly, in such circumstances even if the seat is arranged to slide forward as well as tilt access to the rear seating is still limited. A similar problem is precipitated within vehicles with third row seating in that access to that seating must either be made through the rear luggage space door or potentially by scrambling past the permanent second or normal rear seat in the vehicle. In any event, such access to seating within a vehicle is at best inconvenient and at worst unacceptable for certain groups of potential vehicle occupants.